


DreamSMP x reader oneshots

by rosieBen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieBen/pseuds/rosieBen
Summary: I started this on wattpad and was told that this was a better platform to do this on so it'll post here too. This, as said in the title, is a dreamSMP x reader oneshot book. There will be absolutely ZERO smut scenes for any of the characters mentions but if the character is an adult and is OK with it then it can be mentioned in the background.apparently, I'm projecting in most of these (my friend that is the dad of the trio was slightly worried) but o k a y then :)Hope you like it<3 - Rosie
Relationships: Dreamsmp/reader, Dreamwastaken/reader, Tommyinnit/Reader, Tubbo/Reader, ranboo/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Ranbooxreader part 1 (nighttime)

Pronouns: she/her only because it's based on a panic attack I had a while ago

CW: panic attack / very mild swearing

Pairing: ranboo x reader

This is based on an issue I have at night time that can come out of nowhere in the middle of an allnighter

Y/N's POV

Y/N sat on her bed, phone in hand, texting her fellow streamer Tree. They had known each other for years, meeting each other in the second grade and staying friends through high school. They were both seniors and getting ready to graduate in about three months. As they chatted y/n got distracted as she listened to the sounds around her.

Y/n had ADHD which sometimes caused her to get distracted, not doze off or daydream but zone out. For her, she would pay half her attention to what she was doing in that moment and the other half listening to what was going on around her. She could be reading and 'zone out' listening to background noise and zone back in and be at the bottom of the page and try and figure out where she left off. In this case, however, she started to panic as she heard creaking in the ceiling of the house.

This was a common occurrence but still freaked her out an unneeded amount. She kept fighting with herself, her common sense kept trying to give reasonable explanations but her anxiety making her think the worst.

Nobodys up there y/n chillout, she chewed the inside of her cheek sitting up from her position with her pillow under her chin and feet up in the air. She sat up on the side of her bed turning her phone off and messing with strands of her hair. The ceiling creaked again and her head whipped around to face her door.

In times like this, she was grateful to her mom for understanding her anxiety as she no longer questioned the bat next to y/n's bed.

Slowly with a shaking hand, she reached down grabbing the bat for her own self-protection earning little of the comfort she was hoping for. She stood, the pajama bottoms that had ridden up to her knees from having her feet up in the air drifted back down to her ankles as she shakily strode to her bedroom door. Gently she closed it whispering apologies to her cat as she ushered him out. With a swift hand, she locked the door and took a few steps back. But again her mind went haywire with thoughts that did little for the panic slowly creeping through her body making her body shake. She shook her h/c hair and stepped back to her bed. Sitting criss-cross facing her door she tried to calm herself down. This happened at least three times a week which was correlated with her shit sleeping schedule. She often found herself still awake at 4 am and at that point in the night, she found it useless to even try and sleep because her alarm clock would wake her up a measly 3 and a half hours later.

Y/N you live with two other women, an 80-year-old and your 4'11 mom. Do you really think they can protect themselves if there really is an intruder? Selfish prick. Unlock your door you have a weapon. She shook the thoughts from her head trying to find a solution to calm herself down. She turned a bit to her side and reached for her bedroom light remote, on her nightstand, pressing to on/off switch and instantly regretting it. The light poured into her room, a bright white, as it went to its normal setting. With a few clicks, she turned the brightness down to a warmer hue and dimmed the light to where she could see everything in her room but not be blinded. Putting the remote back on her nightstand she opened her earbud case taking out the small black electronic and placing it in her ear.

She opened her phone again, unlocking it, and going to Spotify. Clicking on her '💤sleep 💤' playlist and hitting play. Almost instantly 'Heatwaves' by Glass Animals came on and she hummed to the lyrics. She wanted badly to text Tree again looking for comfort but she knew that her friend had already gone to sleep, probably thinking y/n did as well when she no longer got an answer. Y/n glanced at her door again and shuddered. Then right when she thought she had calmed down enough to lay down and read a book on her phone, she heard clawing. Her body recoiled, her panicked state worsening by a lot. The scratching stopped for a moment only to come back full force. Along with that, a car had turned onto her street, screeching its tires as the driver went home for the night. The car, for it had come out of nowhere, made y/n scoot to the back of her bed a and she leaned on the wall. Pulling her covers over her body and she curled into a whimpering shivering ball. Her eyes watered as her thoughts drowned out the soft music in her ear.

Without thinking of the consequences she went to discord and messaged her best friend, and boyfriend. She knew, subconsciously, that he had notifications on his phone and that hers would wake him up.

Ranboo? Ca nyou cone over plese? Im scarred i need helkp

In a few seconds, he messaged back saying he was on his way. With a shudder, she got up and went to her window. She pushed the small metal lever in the middle of her window up unlocking it. Gently she tugged on the handle and slid it opened about three centimeters. Because she lived in a one-story house her window was right off the ground. For her, if she were outside, her head would reach a little over the cill making it a little difficult for her to climb into her room, but for Ranboo and his tall ass, he was easily able to climb into her room from the window.

She shivered a bit as the cool night Californian air drifted into her room and went back to her bed. Tears streamed down her face as she tried her hardest to calm down. Wrapping her blankets around her short frame she closed her eyes and pressed the right side of her head into her pillow so she could listen to the music without being aware of her surroundings.

She shivered again her brain still not turning off so she turned to volume up to max on her phone. She recognized the song as 'STFD' by TeZATalks. With the louder music, she was able to drown out most of the noise around her. Meaning she didn't hear her window being opened all the way allowing Ranboo into her room. She didn't even hear him shut the window and unlock her door making sure there was no real danger. This was the third time this had happened and he had figured out how to calm her down. Walking back to her room he closed her door and made his way to her bed. He kneeled down next to it and moved some of the hair on her face behind her ear. He hated when she got so scared she felt like all she could do was hide.

He wiped a few of the tears off her face as she opened her eyes to be met with his green ones. In one swift movement, she had wrapped her arms around his upper body and tucked her head in the crook of his neck. Her waist and legs remained on the bed still shaking. He turned his head to glance at her tear-stained face and wrapped his arms around her. She calmed down a bit but her shaking didn't cease as she sobbed.

Y/n was a girl that hated showing her feelings to anyone, on the rare occasions she did it was through pissed rants to her friends that left her angrier at her parents than when she started or she sat quietly in her room sobbing into her pillow wanting to scream. If there was one thing that she hated about herself however it was the fact that whenever she got scared and cried after she calmed down she no longer cried over how scared she got. She now sobbed because under her rough exterior she was broken.

So she cried, she cried clutching onto Ranboos sweatshirt until he picked her up, under her knees and her back. And layed her down on her bed. She whimpered at the loss of contact and hugged her pillow instead. Ranboo winced at how sad his girlfriend looked, taking off his tennis shoes he climbed into her bed behind her. She let go of her pillow and turned her body around to face Ranboos's chest and ducked her head under his chin. He lifted her head a bit sliding his arm under it and hugged her as she cried.

Y/n's thoughts raced through her head making her shake harder, Ranboo felt the girl shudder but he knew all he could do was hug her. She would feel pressured to tell him how she felt while crying and she absolutely hated trying to talk while crying. She felt weak when she did and when her voice failed her. When she actually tried to explain things and the way they made her feel tears would start streaming down her face and she would shut herself off again. So the only option for her was to stay shut off until she broke. And that was now.

He hugged her and let her cry, wrapping his legs around hers and laying his head on her pillow. He looked at her and started combing his fingers through her h/c locks gingerly.

Soon her cries became softer and her head leaned from Ranboos chest to his arm. Her face relaxing into a calmer expression than the broken one she had minutes before. Her breathing slowed and as did her heart rate. Ranboo sighed, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear and touched his forehead to hers.


	2. Ranbooxreader part2 (nighttime)

Part two of the last Ranboo x reader

Pronouns: she/her

CW: large amounts of fluff and mild swearing

Pairing: Ranboo x reader

Y/ns pov

"WAKE UP, WAKE Up, IHBEOI, WAKE UP CUZ YOU KNOW ITS TIME TO GO AND GRIND YUH" y/ns phone screeched her alarm. She had the alarm because it was George and Sapnap screaming their heads off, which always made her smile in the morning. She went to grab her phone from between her bed frame and mattress but touched something else instead. She opened her eyes and started cracking up seeing that she had smacked Ranboo in the face. He had a very grouchy expression but the corners of his mouth kept twitched telling y/n he was trying not to laugh as well. y/n layed her head down again as Ranboo reached behind himself and grabbed the phone, turning off the alarm and putting it back in its place.

He laid down beside y/n and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Worry pierced his gaze as he looked back down at y/n. She had started playing with his hoodie strings her eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought.

"Oh shit." She mumbled and Ranboo tilted his head at her.

"What's wrong, y/n?" He asked patting her head.

She looked up at him and back down at her fingers wrapped in his hoodie strings, "How the hell am I supposed to explain to my mother that you're here?" She wondered aloud.

Ranboo's eyes widened and he glanced at the window above their heads,

"I could just go back out the window and come back and knock on your door. My parents are still on their business trip and my aunt is coming later today to check that I can feed myself," He shrugged. Y/n laughed but soon her smile turned back into a frown.

"I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have texted you again. You already help me enough I don't need you coming over here at 3 am," Y/n hung her head, her chin hitting her pillow.

"I'll be right back," Ranboo said, completely ignoring y/n's apology. Y/n looked up quickly, eyes wide.

"I'll be right back I promise," Ranboo said looking back down at her, patting her head.

She blinked as he sat up and scooted the end of her bed and around her body. He squatted on the floor next to her bed putting on his tennis shoes and she watched as he quickly unlocked the window and climbing out effortlessly. She got up as well and waved as he stood up outside. He waved back and walked around her house, y/n heard the gate click as he opened it and closed it behind him. Y/n quietly shut and locked her window and sat on her bed.

Ranboo lived down the block from y/n and she guessed he was running back to his house to put jeans on. She went on her phone sending a quick, gmorning to Tree and turning it off. Feeling her ear she realized her earbud wasn't there so she turned on her light and started moving her blankets around looking for the small electronic. She sat back up, dissatisfied, and went to her phone to check the thing's battery life. 30%. She could work with that. Going to youtube and searching, TommyInnit screaming for a minute straight, she pressed the first video available. The volume was already on max so she heard Tommy's voice clearly from under her bed. Quickly pushing her shoulder to the wall she moved the bedframe a bit, making space so she could fit her head. She tilted her head down to look and saw a blue flash. Quickly grabbing the earbud she moved off her bed and went to her nightstand. Putting the earbud back in its case she shoved her bedframe back to the wall. Grabbing her phone off her sheets she looked t the time, 6:30 am. How the hell was she awake? She squinted at the small numbers at the top of her phone screen and sighed.

Going to her bathroom she brushed her hair and washed her face. Y/n didn't care for makeup, making her feel gross with it on. (if you like makeup just ignore this, this is my view of wearing makeup I just hate the feeling of it :p)

Walking back to her room she went to her closet, where her dresser was and pulled out a black short-sleeved t-shirt and her black Ranboo merch hoodie. She kept her black sweats on because they were comfortable and walked to her kitchen. Not feeling particularly hungry she just fed her cat Honor. Bringing the coffee mug full of cat food to his cat tree where his dish was she poured it in. She stood next to the small piece of furniture as she heard the towel cabinet door slam on itself. Looking up from the floor she smiled as her tuxedo cat came bounding down the hallway to her. His black-spotted paws easily jumped from the floor to the top of the three-foot-tall cat tree and cried at her. She scratched behind his ears and went back to the kitchen, putting the cat mug back on the shelf.

She walked to her mother's door and gently opened it, revealing that her mom wasn't there. Left for work early today. She sighed and went to her room to shoot a text at Ranboo when there was a knock at her front door. Dropping her phone back on her bed she walked to the front door, opening it and unlocking the security gate. Ranboo opened it and walked inside, closing it as he crossed the threshold.

Y/n hugged him tightly as he closed the second door and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay from last night?" He asked her, obviously still worried. She nodded against his chest and pulled away.

"Wanna watch something?" She asked going into the kitchen to get a water bottle.

"Sure, why not." She grinned at him and he grinned right back. Going out the other side of the kitchen into the living room she sat on one of the couches facing the tv.

As Ranboo walked into the room she yelled,

"THINK FAST" As she tossed a pillow at him, hitting him in the face. She started laughing as she picked up the remote from the coffee table, only to be hit in the side of the head by the same pillow. Her smile turned into a devilish grin as she stood, moving the table so it was out of the way. Ranboo returned the expression as she chucked the pillow directly at his face. He caught it before it even came within a foot of him and watched as she turned to grab another pillow. Lowering his hands he watched as she turned to face him.

Ranboo was a fan of horror, y/n was definitely not.

"I win, we watch horror. What is it you want to watch,"

"ANYTHING BUT," She squealed and he smirked at her horrified face.

"Do we have a deal? I pick horror if I win any you pick so teen romance shit?"

"It is NOT SHIT," She squealed and laughed at the same time, a competitive smile on her face.

"So be it," He stood his full height, something that usually comforted her now made her groan in annoyance. He could so easily whack her in the head while she had no defense.

"Oh its on," "3", "2", "1" Ranboo moved swiftly from the front of the living room to where y/n stood in a matter of seconds, as she expected, whacking her in the head twice and moving back to dodge her defense strike. She groaned again as she missed and he hit her on her head again.

Ducking under his next hit she used her foot to loop around his knee and trip him. Unfortunately for her he wasn't expecting it at all and fell on top of her, in turn, making her fall over backward onto the couch. They started cracking up together, Ranboo rolling off her and onto the floor. She sat up and flipped him off and he started laughing even harder.

After a minute of them dying she picked up the remote again and dropped it onto Ranboos chest. Because her house was small it didn't have very many windows, and the windows it did have were covered in thick curtains. Keeping most of the house relatively dark even during the day. This meaning, you got the same dark room effect as watching a horror movie at night.

Ranboo stood up and sat on the couch, she following after. He turned on the tv and watched as he picked (i don't watch horror movies so just pick a scary one smh). She glared at him, have heard that it was an actual good horror movie.

As the movie started y/n kept her eyes trained on the screen, the first jump scare came out of nowhere and she screamed along with the main character. She scrambled back into the couch, back pressed against Ranboos side as she shivered. He chuckled and kept watching the movie then watched as she turned and hugged him from the side, curling up into a ball and laying down. He moved his arm from the back of the couch and scratch at her scalp as she watched the scenes unfold.

She hugged him tighter when another jumpscare came along and he looked down at her. Her h/c hair was all over her face and she was curled into a small ball. He mentally awwwwwwed at her and decided he wanted to snuggle.

She glanced up at him as he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her up so he could lay down, laying down behind her as she layed her head on his chest. He messed with her hair as she snuggled closer to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind, and kissed the top of her head. She laughed at him and turned around, pitting her head under his chin and hugging him tighter.

"I love you Ranboo," She muttered, yawning.

"I love you too y/n," He said as she drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COUGH COUGH 
> 
> *author gagging in that bk "so fucKING CLICHE"*
> 
> Hope you liked the fluff. Its currently 12:50 so I should be going to bed, haha, who's sleep? Don't know herrrr


	3. Dreamxreader Soulmate AU

Pronouns: they/them

CW: cissexism and some cussing

Pairing: Dream x reader

Y/n's POV

An annoying dinging woke y/n from their slumber, groggily tossing their arms up trying to shut off the noise coming from their phone. When they realized they couldn't reach over to their phone, on the nightstand, they sat up grumbling and turned the alarm off.

"Y/N GET THE FUCK UP, DAD MADE BREAKFAST," Their kid brother yelled at them from outside their door, rapping his fist over the wood. They yawned and stood up, going over to their door and locking the handle.

Going to their dresser they took out a simple black t-shirt and black jeans. After getting dressed they unlocked and opened the door and just missed walking into their big brother going down the hallway. "Morning Y/n," He yawned, putting his long pale pink hair in a pony, before entering the kitchen at the end of the hallway.

"Morning," They grumbled before dragging their feet to the bathroom door. Brushing their teeth and brushing their hair. They looked at themself in the mirror, noticing the bags under their eyes but ignoring them. They walked back into the hallway to the kitchen, going over the threshold to see three of the four other members of their family sitting at the table.

They sat down next to their father and started eating the waffles he had laid on the table.

(A/N OKAY IF YOU FROM THE UK WE ARE NOT EATING POTATO WAFFLES-iykyk)

Hearing footsteps behind them, they turned to see their other brother walking into the kitchen, phone in hand.

"You going to pick up Toby, Wil?" Their father said looking at his son.

"Yep, Tommy wanna come?" Wilbur asked looking at the youngest across the table.

"Hell yea, let me just finish-"

"No time! Bye Tommy!" Wilbur yelled turning to the front door.

"Just speedrun breakfast, Tom," Techno said from beside y/n.

Tommy shoveled the food into his mouth and ran to the sink, putting his plate in and bolting out the door after Wilbur. Y/n laughed at their kid brother, eating the last bite off their plate and getting up. They busted their plate and turned, "Bye Phil, bye Techno. Cya tonight," Y/n waved at the remaining of their family and walked to the door picking up their book bag.

"Oh, Y/n?"

"Yea?" They said turning around.

"Tommy left his backpack, could you drop it off at his school?"

"Yeah no problem," They huffed and grabbed their brother's backpack slinging it over their shoulder. Fucking idiot Tommy, they grumbled. Walking back out the door and closing it, they walked to their car. Opening the driver's side door they got in throwing the two bags in the passenger seat and driving down the road. Once they got to their brother's school they looked around in the parking lot for their older brother's car. Not seeing it yet they went to park the car near the office building. They looked towards the gate waiting for the familiar small yellow car to turn into the school when their phone started buzzing. They looked at the caller ID and answered immediately.

"Y/n, do you have Tommy's backpack?" They heard Wilbur's voice echo through their phone's speakers.

"Yep, Phil noticed he left it and told me to go to Tommy's school. You almost here?"

"Yea, right down the street, uh one sec. TOMMY YOU LITTLE PRICK STOP MESSING WITH MY BEANIE!" Y/n burst out laughing and commented,  
"Tommy I have my own classes to get to, stop being so forgetful!"

"ANY ASKERS Y/N?" Tommy's voice boomed through their speakers making them laugh even harder.

"Yes there actually are, but-"

"Well, I'm not one of them!" Y/n shook their head and noticed their brother's car driving into the parking lot. Hanging up the phone they got out of their car grabbing Tommy's backpack. They waved as Wilbur parked and Tommy got out and ran up to them.  
"Thanks, Y/n," Tommy said rolling his eyes.

"Never forget your backpack again you little twat, now go to class," Y/n growled, flicking his forehead. Tommy flipped them off and before they could say anything Tommy ran off into the school, Toby following behind shortly.

Y/n turned their head to Wilbur and waved as he got back into his car. He waved back and got in, driving out of the school.

Turning, Y/n got into their car and drove out of the schoolyard, on their way to their college grounds.

As they were driving they felt a familiar buzzing feeling, they knew the feeling well but it surprised them. They looked at her wrist, where the feeling had moved, seeing their small soulmate mark. When soulmates moved around each other the mark on their skin would move to where their other half was. When soulmates find each other the marks would meet in the first place they touch and then disappear forever.

Y/n's eyes gazed at the mark a second longer then averted their eyes to the road. They had always tried their best not to think about their soulmate as they didn't have a great childhood. Their parents were soulmates, but they had gotten divorced, an uncommon and unwelcome occurrence. After the divorce, they had decided they didn't want their child and sent them into the system. They were only 8 at the time.

It had taken five years for them to finally get adopted, all their foster parents eventually kicking them out of their homes because they thought they were a bad omen. Then came along Phil. He had been their foster dad for about eight months before deciding to adopt them, she had always had a lingering thought that the only reason he adopted them was because his own soulmate had died of cancer ten years before. (:grimacing: sorry Kristin) That thought had been shut down very quickly when they voiced it to their foster brother Wil before they were completely adopted.

They finally drove into their college ground after the ten minute drive from Tommy's school and quickly parked. They grabbed their book bag and ran into the large school. Slowing their pace they wandered into their first class, the professor stopped talking for a moment and looked up at them as they entered, in turn making the 100+ other people follow his gaze. They shivered at all the eyes on them, mentally screaming at Tommy for forgetting his bag. The professor returned his attention to the board and started droning on about math again. It took a minute for all the students to return their attention to the professor but eventually they did, all except one. Y/n's disruption in the class got one student in particular's attention, Clay W. Taken. He couldn't take his eyes off of them as they went to sit down in the back of the room. Even as they took out their materials for exam notes he stared, he didn't know why, it was more like he zoned out while looking at them.

From beside him his good friend, Nick, stopped whispering to his boyfriend Karl and went to nudge him out of his trance. As soon as Nick's knuckle touched Clay's shoulder he spun around in his chair, making a high-pitched, nails on chalkboard, screeching sound. Multiple people in the room glared at Clay as the professor kept talking, making them behind a few sentences. Y/n also being one of those people giving a death glare at the blonde. Nick rolled his eyes and continued whispering to Karl as Clay hid his head in his arms.

When the class was finally over Clay dragged his feel out the door and waited for Nick to stop simping over his pure af boyfriend.

Clay zoned out as he walked over to a bench and sat down, pulling out an apple to munch on before his next boring class. Karl and Nick had reunited with their other partner, Alex, and left Clay to be alone. He stared at the ground for a few seconds before hearing a commotion a few yards away, a mess of giggling and yelling. He looked up to see a group of people, consisting of five girls that looked like they got dumped from straight tiktok and three boys that dressed much the same. They had a semi-circle around a person that was glaring daggers at one of the guys who looked smug. Clay stood up and got a little closer to the commotion, looking at his phone as he dropped his unfinished apple in a trash bin next to the bench. He was about six feet from the nearest girl who was snickering to herself when he felt his mark move, he looked down at it as it moved from his shoulder to his hand. Because they moved so much he looked back at his phone while listening to the conversation, thinking nothing of it.

"You look pretty feminine to me bitch," One of the boys in the group said loudly, the person in the middle of the group turned to face him,

"I'm not-"

"A girl? You sound like it,"

"So?" They asked,

"Is there a problem being female?" One of the girls spoke up, looking hurt but smirked after her comment.

"I never said there was, but I'm non-binary so could you just not-"

"Not what, call you a girl? You look like one,"

They quickly moved their hands from their backpack straps to cross over their chest as Clay looked up. They looked down at their feet, eyebrows creased as their arms tightened around themselves. Clay took a few steps forward, dodging the two girls in front of him, and looked at the guy being an ass.

"Does it matter what they go by, is it really any of your business to judge anyways? Who gave you the authority to criticize others? And for why, to impress these low-life bitches over here," He waved his hand dismissively at the girls in the group, "are you really going to stoop so low for these immature idiots that could care less about anyone not rich enough to pay for the newest overpriced brand? Your not in high school anymore, grow up,"

A few of the girls gasped at his remarks and looked at him like he just kicked a puppy. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the guy talking shit. He had turned with gritted teeth and walked away, not before flipping Clay off though. Everyone else in the group turned and followed the guy to a different building while Clay turned around and looked at the person behind him. They looked up at him and gave him a half-smile.

"You okay?" He asked taking a step back when he realized he was like three inches away.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you," They rubbed their arm in embarrassment and looked away.

"Here you want to sit down for a second?" He motioned to the bench that he was sat at moments before.  
"Yeah sure, thank you again uh," They took their hand out for a handshake which Clay happily went to accept, but he stopped short. His soul mark had moved from his right hand to his left as he held his hand out to shake theirs. They also had looked at their soul mark which had moved onto the hand that was closed to Clay. They looked at each other confused and back at their hands.

"Here follow my actions," Clay said taking a step back. They had done the same. He put his left hand out and they also put their hand to him, both their soul marks moved to be close to each other. They swapped hands and the marks moved again.

Y/n raised their eyebrow as they moved their hands in sync with the boy in front of them.

"You want to see?" They asked looking at him. He slowly nodded his head, he had genuinely believed that he would never meet his soulmate.

They slowly moved their hands together to shake and their marks disappeared as their palms touched. A feeling of terror hit Y/n like a wave when they realized that the guy in front of them was their soulmate. They didn't even know his name and he defended them. They covered their mouth with their hand as their eyes glossed over. Clay looked at them in a daze before he realized that they were crying.

"Hey, hey, hey, those better be happy tears because im done dealing with my friends and their lovey-dovey relationship goals type shit okay," He laughed worriedly as they wiped their tears with their shirt.

"Ive had a hard time with soulmate stuff since I was little, I guess I never deserved a good soulmate, especially not one that would defend a stranger," They smiled then laughed like they had said a funny joke.

"I-"

"Don't feed his ego that much, this ass already gets enough compliments from everyone, Nick by the way," A guy came up from behind the blonde and held his hand out. Y/n slightly shook it before dropping their hand again.

"Also what was with that weird-ass hand dance you were doing, you guys looked like you were trying to play puppets with kindergarteners," He laughed as two other guys came up behind him. They smiled and also held their hands out to shake,

"Hey, I'm Karl," The tallest of the three newcomers said with a smile,

"Im Alexis or Alex, these two idiots are my Almas gemelas," He said with a proud grin as he pointed, with his thumbs, at the other two.

"Sorry what?" Y/n looked at Alex with a guilty expression, "I'm not fluent in Spanish,"

"Its alright, I like being smarter than everyone else, these two mother fuckers are my soulmates," Y/n nodded their head,

"Okay cool, I'm Y/n," They said with a smile, and they looked at their soulmate, "And you are?"

"Oh I'm Clay, sorry," He said scratching the back of his neck.

The three others looked at each either and quickly excused themselves, while Y/n and Clay walked to the bench.

"Thank you again, Clay, you didn't need to do that for me,"

He shook his head with a smile,

"I think I did, now I have a single question,"

"Okay shoot," Y/n said with a smile.

"Would you, gon on a date with me?" Clay grimaced but looked at Y/n with a hopeful look.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a puppy?"

"No?"

"Okay well, you do, and yes I would love to go on a date with you but I have class now, so bye soulmate," Y/n said getting up from the bench.

"Wait can I get your number?" Clay asked also getting up but holding his phone out. Y/n took at and quickly typed in their number and the caller ID y/n <3.

They waved as their phone buzzed, Clay Sending them a quick message so they remember to open it later.

"Bye Clay!" They yelled across campus walking to their next class.

Thanks, Tommy for being so forgetful, they smiled as they walked.


	4. Tommyinnitxreader FLUFF

Pronouns: she/her

CW: besides cussing, bc Tommy, there is just fluff

Pairing: Tommyxreader

a/n - there isnt even any cussing, i just realized i wrote about tommy and there aint no cussing whats wrong with me

Y/n's POV

He had been streaming for how long again, four hours? This is crazy. Y/n sat on the couch in Tommy's house, downstairs as her boyfriend streamed with his friends. Because they wanted to be careful about their lives, outside of the internet, they had decided that Y/n would stay out of his streams. Basically cutting her out of half his life because he streamed almost daily. She yawned as she checked twitter, seeing nothing new and being bored out of her mind, she threw her phone to the end of the couch. She sighed and flopped her head onto the pillow behind her.

Tommy's dog, Betty, walked over to her and sat down next to the couch, laying her head on Y/n's stomach. She giggled and patted the dog on the head, zoning out for a few minutes before Betty ran to the front door and started barking. Tommy's mom had gotten home from work, and what looked like grocery shopping as she put bags of food on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Y/n," She said, Y/n peeking her head over the couch to look at her, "How's your day,"

Y/n yawned again, "Pretty good, oh and I already ate so you don't need to make me a sandwich," she said as Tommy's mom took out bread and ham.

"Alright, because that boy can't seem to do anything for himself could you run thins up to him when I finish making it?" Y/n nodded her head as Betty walked back over to her, demanding head pats. She smiled as she scratched the dog's head, sitting up to grab her phone.

Tommy's mom came into the room, a sandwich wrapped in a paper towel in hand, and gave Y/n the small meal.

"How long has he been streaming for?" She asked as she walked back into the kitchen to put the ingredients back.

"About four hours," Y/n said as she texted Tommy that she was about to head up to his room.

"It seems he streams for longer and longer every day at this point," His mom said as she finished putting everything back into the fridge.

"Yea it does, doesn't it," Y/n said, pocketing her phone and standing up. She walked to the staircase and went up, heading for Tommy's door at the end of the hallway. She knocked three times, hitting the door hard twice and one soft, her sign to Tommy that it was her.

"IM STREAMING, IM STREAMING," She heard him yell and giggled to herself. He told his stream that he would be back in a second, turning off his camera and muting his mic, before running to his door and opening it. Y/n looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, sandwich in hand, and walked under his arm and over to his bed.

"Motherinnit said you couldn't look after yourself and told me to deliver you this food," Y/n said, handing him the sandwich after we closed his door and walked over to her, "So here and I'm staying in your room because I have been downstairs for four hours and don't feel like being alone anymore," She stated.

Tommy took at food then looked back at her, "Sorry, I didn't realize I've been up here so long," he rudded the back of his neck, opening his arms awkwardly. She smirked and stood up, hugging her boyfriend tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed for a second then let go.

"Promise you'll end stream soon?" Y/n looked up at him, laying on his bed.

"Yeah, I promise," He rolled his eyes, "You're so clingy," He smirked and looked back down at her. She glared up at him and he quickly turned around and sat in his gaming chair. He turned back to his screen, clicking his keyboard a few times, and yelled,

"IM BACK, WITH FOOD FROM MOTHERINNIT!" He had a big smile on his face as he chatted with his stream for a few minutes. Y/n looked at him, she loved it when he was happy, meaning she would sacrifice her time with him in order to see his smile. That was something he lucked out in when they finally started dating, someone who understood that most of his friends were online. Y/n would occasionally chat with Tubbo and Wilbur when they weren't streaming and heard when they teased Tommy for being a simp. She loved how passionate he was for his streams and with his friends. Why she put up with not seeing him for days on end because he was so worn out after a long stream.

"Just killed a woman, feelin' good," Tommy said, rather loudly, making Y/n raise her eyebrow at his. He glanced over at her for a second then started dying. She had to hold in her laugh, as to not alert his stream of her presence and continued typing to one of her friends. Soon he ended his stream, looking over at Y/n who was passed out on his bed. He smiled and went back to his screen, chatting with Tubbo about the SMP lore for a bit before logging off.

He walked over to his bed and layed down next to his girlfriend and in her sleep, she turned around and hugged his side. He smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head, and wrapped his arms around her. He turned them so he was spooning her and pulled up his covers.

They fell asleep like that, and the author could give less of a shit how sappy and short that was because it's 1:44 am and she needs to sleep because she has school in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID I STAY UP WELL PAST MY BEDTIME TO WTCH TIKTOK AND WRITE A FANFIC? YES I DID. DO I REGRET IT? NO, BUT TOMORROW I WILL. :')
> 
> T h i s i s n o t p r o o f r e a d
> 
> <3 - Rosie

**Author's Note:**

> okay I haven't written in a long time so I'm hoping this is good, my friend, Tree, irl is saying this is very good but she is biased. So I hope you guys liked it. Please leave request you simps :D
> 
> <3 - Rosie


End file.
